Hattori's challenge
by flour-chan xXx SSS
Summary: Hattori is in town and he's challenged Conan to solve a case and who ever loses has to do whatever the winner says for a whole day. Who'll win and who'll lose. What will the winner say for the loser to do? sorry for the constant change. ON HOLD.
1. Chap1 Hattori's Chanllenge begin's!

_**FANDOM: **DETECTIVE CONAN/CASE CLOSED_

_**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN/CASE CLOSED BUT GOSHO AOYAMA DOES!_

**_STORY TITLE: HATTORI'S CHALLENGE_**

**__****STORY SUMMARY: HATTORI IS IN TOWN AND HE'S CHALLENGED CONAN TO SOLVE A CASE AND WHO EVER LOSE'S HAS TO DO WHAT EVER THE WINNER SAYS FOR A WHOLE DAY. WHO WILL WIN? AND WHAT WILL THE WINNER SAY FOR THE LOSER TO DO? FIND OUT AS YOU READ IN HATTORI'S CHALLENGE.**

* * *

**_me: hey sorry if the story isn't great _**

**_Ran: it's her first story so be nice :-) _**

**_me: thank you Ran :D_**

**_Conan & I: hope you enjoy !_**

* * *

It was cold, windy and raining when Ran, Kogoro and I got out of the cab, and shut the door.

Kogoro works and lives with Ran, his daughter, and myself, just an estranged freeloader – ha ha –

We went straight from the agents to the clients house.I stopped dead mid-step on the path from the cab to the client's front door. I looked up at the falling rain as it fell softly against my very cold very pink cheeks.

Suddenly I heard a voice break through the darkness, Ran was calling to me

"Conan-kun what are you doing, come on or you're going to get soaked"

I turned around slowly to face Ran, she had a worried look on her face,

"Oh sorry Ran-nee-chan coming!"

When I reached the door I took off my shoes before entering into the house, when I heard Kogoro whispering. He spoke softly in an irritating manor in the hopes Ran wouldn't hear.

"You should have let him be, the stupid kid, he's always getting in the way!"

Unfortunately for him, Ran overheard him and hit her father on his forearm, with excessive force. I smiled broadly at this, trying not to laugh. I felt he deserved it in any case (didn't he? I think he did!).

I stepped into the house, with a pair of house slippers on my feet; which the client had kindly provided us with, and gradually made my way to the living room with Ran and Kogoro, only to find that the client was now sitting in a big brown recliner at the back of the room. A little to the left were Officer Megure and Takagi, just a normal FIB police men signed to murder mystery, missing people ect - that kind of thing- sitting bolt upright, who were profusely trying to comfort the extremely upset client.

The client was a woman in her late 20's, early 30's if not younger. She went by the name of Hiiyate Mikusuu. Her husband, Hiiyate Namaki, was found dead in their bedroom, with a single clean blow knife wound to the chest.

I felt little pangs of sympathy flow through me as I watched at this desperate woman mourning the death of her beloved husband.

I went on a search for the body for myself; it was then that I discovered the Osaka high school detective had beaten me to it. I was a little surprised to see him there so I asked, in a 6 year old form since some police men were in the same room too,

"Hey Hattori-onii-san what are you doing here!"

Hattori turned around and faced me.

"Ahh, Kudo... I mean Conan-kun. Hey, um... I was on my way to visit a relative in this region when I stumbled across this lot!" Hattori said with a big groofy smile on his face

"Mmm... Really, okay whatever!" I casually responded, without a care in the world for what his purpose there involved.

But I now knew this meant if I wanted to solve the case I was going to have to solve it quick, since Hattori already had an advantage. As I momentarily pondered upon this, Hattori interrupted me, vigorously grasping me and shaking me by the shoulder, whispering

"Nee...Kudo-kun do you want a challenge?"

I looked at him

"What kind of challenge?" I asked a little annoyed as I was in the process of examine the body.

"Well I thought whoever solves the case first can command the loser, the person who doesn't solve the case, to do their bidding! -how's that sound"

I smiled a big grin, a sort of evil grin, Hattori having seen this grimaced.

"Very well, since you appear to be such an egotistical narcissist, you're on!" I replied with a subtle undertone of wickedness in my voice.

"C... C... Cool, okay deal we start now!" As he said this I avoided his gaze and started to think about how Hiiyate Namaki had died.

It was weird, too easy almost. The room had been locked, so no one could have gotten in. However we found traces of scratching on the key hole, the police examined it and had said it'd been picked at, most probably with a paper clip and that was how the most likely method of entry.

Since we'd sorted that, and we knew how Namaki-san was killed, all that remained was to discover who murdered him and why.I went to the kitchen to ask the chef, Kutana Kiko, and if he knew anyone who might have a grudge against Namaki, when I found Mikusuu-san there with him and Ran.

Ran spotted me and beckoned me to come over. As I did so I went straight into asking Kiko-san my questions, he said he didn't know anyone who would wish to harm, let alone kill Namaki-san. This surprised me. When I asked why, Kiko-san replied

"Namaki-san was a kind person, if anyone was in trouble he would always come to their rescue but he wasn't a soft person either" after hearing this I thought to myself that it was strange for a person who was so nice to others to be murdered.

I thought for a second longer when Mikusuu-san, who had been very quite the whole time I was there, turned to me and asked me with a weak smile

"Are you trying to solve the case too little boy?"

I looked up at her gazing at her soft pale face, and replied with a smile, "I'm only helping Mori-san with a few little things because if I didn't I think I would feel that I was in the way!"  
Ran giggled at this and replied,

"Oh really then why do you always ask to come to whenever there is case to be solved?"

This time I was taken aback at what Ran said next...

* * *

**_me: hey sorry this chappie was so short - ahh conan-kun can you do me the honours please?..._**

**_conan: ok sure ..._**

**_hattori & conan: please R&R thankz_**

**_conan & me: ahh where did you come from?!_**

**_hattori: he he that's for me to know and you to find out!_**

**_-conan off thinking where haturi came from-_**

**_hattori: hey hey kudo-kun i didn't really mean it!_**

**_me: sorry -lol- bye bye :-)_**


	2. Chap2 Case&Contest intwind with secrets

_**FANDOM: ****DETECTIVE CONAN/CASE CLOSED**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN/CASE CLOSED BUT GOSHO AOYAMA DOES!**_

_**STORY SUMMARY: HATTORI IS IN TOWN AND HE'S CHALLENGED CONAN TO SOLVE A CASE AND WHO EVER LOSE'S HAS TO DO WHAT EVER THE WINNER SAYS FOR A WHOLE DAY. WHO WILL WIN? AND WHAT WILL THE WINNER SAY FOR THE LOSER TO DO? FIND OUT AS YOU READ IN HATTORI'S CHALLENGE.**_

_Sorry for taking so long to upload. i don't really have an excuse for not writing much more of my story __but i did have__ a little bit of writers block so this may not be a very good chapter._

_thank you for your support:_

_**Aleathiel Elendi- **yay thankz you made me start writing again because of your review it was my first-lol XD_

_**Sirius J Potter-** You never know I might just do that just wait and see what I have in store for you -big evil grin-_

_**Cased In Darkness**- updated now -smile- I hope it makes u happy! ;-)_

* * *

**_Me: hey sorry once again if the story isn't great I'm doing my best_**

**_Ayumi: let Flour-Chan know what you think of it ok :)_**

**_Me: oh! hey sorry your not in this chappie_**

**_Ayumi: I know but I better be in later chappies -evil glare-_**

**_Me: -nervous laugh- yhh_**

**_Ran: anyway hope you enjoy the story!_**

**_Me: -whispers- thankz for saving me from Ayumi's rath_**

**_Ran: -whispers back- so'k ;-)_**

* * *

_-flash back start-_

_"Nee...Kudo-kun do you want a challenge?" _

I looked at him

_"What kind of challenge?" I asked a little annoyed as I was in the process of examine the body._

_"Well I thought whoever solves the case first can command the loser, the person who doesn't solve the case, to do their bidding! -how's that sound"_

_I smiled a big grin, a sort of evil grin, Hattori having seen this grimaced._

_"Very well, since you appear to be such an egotistical narcissist, you're on!" I replied with a subtle undertone of wickedness in my voice._

_"C... C... Cool, okay deal we start now!"_

* * *

_Mikusuu-san_ _turned to me and asked me with a weak smile _

_"Are you trying to solve the case too little boy?"_

_I looked up at her gazing at her soft pale face, and replied with a smile, "I'm only helping Mori-san with a few little things because if I didn't I think I would feel that I was in the way!"_

Ran giggled at this and replied,

_"Oh really then why do you always ask to come to whenever there is case to be solved?"_

_This time I was taken aback at what Ran said next..._

_- end of flash back-_

_ok back to the story XD_

* * *

Conan p.o.v

"You know in a way he's just like Shinchi, always so interested, when it comes to a case"

Ran smiled as she said this to Kiko-san and Mikusuu-san.

What was strange about this as well as what Ran had just said but the way Mikusuu-san reacted to when Ran said my real name 'Shinchi'.

"You know Kudo Shinchi?"

Mikusuu-san asked nervously, which in a way surprised me because the way she said it was like she was afraid.

What I found strange was that Ran never said my last name so how could she have known it was Kudo, then again Shinichi isn't a very common name so whatever

"Yes we are childhood friends but I never get to see him lately, he's got this big case he's can't seem to solve" Ran signed heavily "I really do miss him!"

And with that Mikusuu-san relaxed as Ran sighed again. I thought it was a bit weird so I mentality noted it down.

I asked Kiko-san one last question about if there was anything strange about how Nakami-san acted or looked but all I got was

"No, not really".

I decided I was most likely not going to be able to get any more info from Kiko-san so I went to go check on Hattori.

When I found him, he was busy sat in a chair in the fount room, by the TV, what looked like thinking really hard.

"Hattori onii-san?"

As I said this hattori down at me with a worried expression on his face.' I wonder what could be wrong' I thought to myself.

Hattori p.o.v

"Hattori onii-san?"

I looked down at Kudo with a sort of worried expression, I held it back so Kudo wouldn't notice but I guess he did because he asked me...

"What's wrong hattori onii-san?"

I looked away from him and tried to stay calm, with those piercing eyes I bet if he really tried he could get anyone to do anything but I don't think he realized this himself,

"N-N'thing"

I said a little shaky, I didn't want to tell the very person I was having a competion with to find the murder first, that I had no clue who is was at all.

I looked back down at him and realized that he looked very confident, mind you he always look confident even when he was in trouble the only time he ever got worked up was if Ran was involved, which was quite often recently,

"So Hattori"

Kudo whispered, gesturing for me to bend down to his height so I could hear him properly,

it was kinda funny how the great east high school detective was now a little kid, in kinder-garden, no older than 5 or 6,

if I hadn't know better I would have marked him down as a dumb, brainless little kid like all the other little brats

if not for the fact that he could out smart me anytime he wanted,

I always had a hard time keeping up with his quick, intelligent mind

and I hope he doesn't know that because if he did he would tease me like hell, I think he doesn't know that which is good for me,

I bent down to his height, stifling a laugh.

"What?" i retorted

"Well have you got any idea on who the murder is?"

Kudo asked a little annoyed, I could tell he had an idea on who is was but wasn't planning on telling me any time soon, so I went along with his little game.

"And what if I said I knew exactly who it is was..."

I paused

"Then what would you say?"

I said with a little slyness in my voice, though I don't think it work that well because he scoffed at it

"Really?"

He said with amusement and folding his arms in front of his chest,

I just looked at him trying to keep my composer in check but I could feel it was rapidly being swept away by his misty, dark, ocean blue eyes,

really he could even get the B.O, who he so desperately ties to find, and make them do whatever he wanted if he knew how to use those eyes of his.

I looked away so not to crush him in a tight embrace, I have always wanted to do that ever since I laid my eyes on him when I found out he was really Kudo Shinichi and I have absolutely no idea why.

Then I felt a wave of horror wash over me, when I saw Kudo looking at me, he look puzzled and I instantly knew that he knew there was something wrong and there was but I had always kept it hidden well enough to keep it up until he was so engrossed in the investigation that nothing else mattered.

Conan p.o.v

I could sort of tell there was something wrong, but when I saw the look of horror on his face I knew I defiantly discovered something was wrong then and that I discovered something that Hattori wished I hadn't.

I also knew that he had been trying to keep something from me for a long time.

But I just pass that thought aside; if he didn't want to tell me something then I didn't want to pry it out of him, in a way that would be cruel,

But most of all I knew that Hattori didn't have a clue on who the murder was at all.

I smiled inwardly at this, then as a reassurance that I would not ask what was wrong, I gave him a smile saying it all rather than saying it with words.

He looked away, I knew he got what I was hinting at because he heaved out a heavy sigh of relief, I just smiled but couldn't help wondering what was wrong.

I put every thought that just a cured, that had nothing to do with case at the back of my mind, I would think about all that after the case was solved.

* * *

**_Me: thankz for reading my story i don't own detective conan/cased closed_**

**_Ai: please Review thankz_**

**_Me: ah! Ai-chan! hello_**

**_Ai: hi...bye_**

**_Me: ahhh! AI-CHAN COME BACK! *gomenasai mina-san saionara! XD_**

**_* sorrry everyone good bye!_**


	3. Chap3 Conan's Influence

**_FANDO__M__: DETECTIVE CONAN/CASE CLOSED_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN/CASE CLOSED BUT GOSHO AOYAMA DOES!_**

_**STORY SUMMARY: HATTORI IS IN TOWN AND HE'S CHALLENGED CONAN TO SOLVE A CASE AND WHO EVER LOSE'S HAS TO DO WHAT EVER THE WINNER SAYS FOR A WHOLE DAY. WHO WILL WIN? AND WHAT WILL THE WINNER SAY FOR THE LOSER TO DO? FIND OUT AS YOU READ IN HATTORI'S CHALLENGE.**_

_Sorry for taking so long to upload. I don't really have an excuse for not writing much more of my story__ so this may not be a very good chapter._

_thank you for your support:_

**_Haibara Kawaii - thank you very much for reviewing _**

**_Iyoushi - hehe it's up now! :P thankz for all your messages :)_**_flash back from last chappie_

p.s sorry if my story doesn't make that much sense sorry :(

* * *

_-flash back start-_

_"You know in a way he's just like Shinchi, always so interested, when it comes to a case"_

_Ran smiled as she said this to Kiko-san and Mikusuu-san._

_What was strange about this as well as what Ran had just said but the way Mikusuu-san reacted to when Ran said my real name 'Shinchi'._

_"You know Kudo Shinchi?"_

_Mikusuu-san asked nervously, which in a way surprised me because the way she said it was like she was afraid._

* * *

_Hattori p.o.v_

_"Hattori onii-san?"_

_I looked down at Kudo with a sort of worried expression, I held it back so Kudo wouldn't notice but I guess he did because he asked me..._

_"What's wrong hattori onii-san?"_

_I looked away from him and tried to stay calm, with those piercing eyes I bet if he really tried he could get anyone to do anything but I don't think he realized this himself,_

_"N-N'thing"_

* * *

_Conan p.o.v_

_I could sort of tell there was something wrong, but when I saw the look of horror on his face I knew I defiantly discovered something was wrong then and that I discovered something that Hattori wished I hadn't._

_I also knew that he had been trying to keep something from me for a long time._

* * *

_Conan p.o.v_

_he heaved out a heavy sigh of relief, I just smiled but couldn't help wondering what was wrong. _

_I put every thought that just a cured, that had nothing to do with case at the back of my mind, I would think about all that after the case was solved_.

_- end of flash back-_

_on to the story__ :D hope u enjoy it ;P_

* * *

Normal p.o.v

Conan went and sat in the lounge, by the fire, and thought very hard.

He heard footsteps behind him descending closer and closer but took no real notice of them.

He was just thinking about the way Mikusuu-san reacted to about everything, it was weird as if she was scared of something or someone then it dawned on him.

Just as he got up from where he sat and turned to run out of the room in the direction he had planned, he bump into someone

"Ouch!" they both said in unison

"I'm sorry!" they said simultaneously. The voice didn't sound too familiar to Conan, as he looked up he saw one of the FBI men, who Conan thought was, named Akafugiko Yonshitsu

"Um...Akafugiko-san?" Conan said gingerly

"Ah! Yes that would be me! Can I help?" he asked. He looked again saw Conan and shouted, but not too loudly to Conan's relief.

"Your Conan-kun, you're the one that runs around, all over the crime scene and is always following Mori-san."

Hardly ALL OVER THE PLACE but yeah running, he was in a hurry to find the murder, or whatever, a.s.a.p, as usual,

Also he was not following Mori-san, if anything Mori-san was following him, since Conan was the one who secretly solved all the cases and that Mori-san could never solve a case on his own

and even if he had help it would take ages to get solved and by that time the murder or whatever would have got away.

"Can I ask you something please?" Conan asked, in his sweet innocent child voice.

"Of course you can what is it? boya" Akafugiko asked.

If Conan was paying real close attention to the way Akafugiko looked at him when he answered Conan,

Conan would have realised that Akafugiko was staring so intently like he was awaiting orders from his queen who he so dearly loved.

But of course Conan was a one-tracked minded person

and at the moment the only thing that really mattered to him right now was the murder case -and Ran of course-

but something just then popped into Conan's head- Hattori's challenge

-strange- thought Conan -why would that come up now when he was about to solve the case?-

Just as he lent to Akafugiko's ear to tell him something.

Hattori p.o.v

I was just walking into the lounge when I saw Kudo-kun lean into whisper something to an FBI man.

At that moment the two most powerful feelings I felt was that anger from FBI man being so close to Kudo-kun

and also a strong over-whelming sense to run around the corner I just came round and hide from Kudo-kun.

I just looked at my shoes intently for a while before looking up again

When I did look back up I saw Kudo-kun staring straight at me with a big smirk on his face

God. I know what that smirk means. How? - Just how does he figger it out so fast. He's won this round but I'll get him next time.

Wait...no...Nah I bet he's already figured out that part as well.

For the first time in a long time did I feel a little hate towards him.

'WOW' I thought with a bit of a shock 'I felt hate to HIM of all people'

Just as I looked back at Kudo-kun, he turned away from my gaze and as he turned away I saw a bit of hurt in his eyes.

I suddenly felt sorry for being so mad at him and so I walked over to him and bent down to his height

I whispered to his ear "sorry" then stood up.

His eyes followed mine as I stood, and we stared at each other for a moment until my mobile rang.

I took it out of the back of my jean's pocket and answered it. It was Kazuha. Again.

This was the 5th time she had called saying she had a bad feeling and that I should come back home.

Geez. Sometime guys need their space as well. And he was one of them.

Conan's p.o.v

As Akafugiko-san got up and went to do what I asked,

I saw Hattori-kun starring at me, so I smiled a really big grin to tell him I had solved the case and I just had to wrap it all up.

But then I looked at Hattori's face, I would never forget that look, it was a look of pure hate and I had never seen anything like it in my life, not from Hattori anyway.

I suddenly felt like u would break down and cry that very moment,I don't know why I should be so concerned with what thoughts and hatred Hattori has towards me, right now since there was a murder case to finish.

But I still felt so upset so I turned away from him and I hoped I didn't show any of my sadness on my face and if I did I hoped Hattori wouldn't notice.

But I guess he did since he came over to me and bent down, to my height, and whispered, one word, 'sorry'.

But I did feel a little at ease from that. I was about to say something when Hattori's mobile went off.

I didn't know how it was at first but then I saw that Hattori was looking very annoyed, so it must have been Kazuha since she has been calling him none stop about something.

I think this was like the 5th time she has called. I could tell she must have been doing one of those girl things where they say, 'I have a bad feeling so don't do this or don't do that'.

That's when everyone, I asked Akafugiko-san to get and bring them here, walked into the room in which Hattori and myself where in.

I knew I had won from when a gave my I-found-out-who-it-was look to Hattori because he gave me a look of fine-ok-you-win-but-I'll-find-out-before-you-next-time

I looked around and spotted the very person I knew who committed the crime. So as I started to go through all of the speech on why and how the murder happened, just before I could finish I got a smirk from the murderer, what is going on?...

* * *

**_Me: thankz for reading my story I don't own detective conan/cased closed_**

**_Naruto: ~big grin~ please R&R thankz_**

**_Me: WAHHH! NARUTO! what you doing here? this isn't even your anime!_**

**_Naruto: came to remind you of the very important story you just started!_**

**_Me: oh yhh right oh ok cool so...my dear readers you heared naruto I've started to write a story about naruto! :D yhh lol (I can't tell you much more all I will say is that the title will be called 'FALLING INSIDE THE BLACK' or something like that XD anywho I'm gonna says my good bye sooooo... bye x_**


	4. Chap4 Conan's Win

**FANDOM: DETECTIVE CONAN/CASE CLOSED**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN/CASE CLOSED BUT GOSHO AOYAMA DOES!**

**STORY TITLE: HATTORI'S CHALLENGE**

**STORY SUMMARY: HATTORI IS IN TOWN AND HE'S CHALLENGED CONAN TO SOLVE A CASE AND WHO EVER LOSE'S HAS TO DO WHAT EVER THE WINNER SAYS FOR A WHOLE DAY. WHO WILL WIN? AND WHAT WILL THE WINNER SAY FOR THE LOSER TO DO? FIND OUT AS YOU READ IN HATTORI'S CHALLENGE.**

**-break-**

**Me: **Heya guys, I am so sorry I completely forgot I even wrote this story -sheepish grin- that's really no excuse but hey I wrote another chapter for you guys now so all in good ne? x

**Conan:** Please be nice and no flames to flour-chan, she's just finished GCSE's and started college so it's been rather hectic plus her computer packed up and she lost all her stories

**Me:** Yes but now I'm up and running yay! Arigatou computer fixer-san.  
**-break-**

-_Flash back start-_

_Conan p.o.v_

_He heaved out a heavy sigh of relief; I just smiled but couldn't help wondering what was wrong._

_I put every thought that just a cured, that had nothing to do with case at the back of my mind, I would think about all that after the case was solved._

_Conan p.o.v_

_That's when everyone, I asked Akafugiko-san to get and bring them here, walked into the room in which Hattori and I were in._

_I knew i had won from when a gave my i-found-out-who-it-was look to Hattori because he gave me a look of fine-ok-you-win-but-I'll-find-out-before-you-next-time_

_I looked around and spotted the very person i knew who committed the crime. So as i started to go through all of the speech on why and how the murder happened, just before i could finish i got a smirk from the murderer, what is going on?..._

_- End of flash back-_

_On to the story :D hope you enjoy it_ P  
**-break-**

Conan p.o.v

What was going on? I was pretty sure I had this all down, there couldn't be something I over looked could there?

I went through all of information I had collected, all the evidence and just when everyone was starting to question what the hell was going on, that's when it hit me. How could I be so stupid! How could I be so blind! Of course!

Hattori p.o.v

What is Kudo up to? Hadn't he found every last piece to this puzzle? Just when everyone was starting to get cranky, I was going to step in and fill the blank that Kudo had forgotten and get the murderer once and for all, when I saw the look on his face.

I didn't need to take over because I recognized that look; he found out what it was he was missing, so there was no need for my help.

I breathed a sigh of relief, wait! I was the one who wanted to win this case! I set up the challenge! So why was I letting him win? Urgh! I know, oh yes I know why I let him win. –Sigh- well there was always next time, but even then I bet he could beat me ha-ha.

Conan p.o.v

"Mori-san, if you don't know who the killer is, even with all that evidence why did you call us here?" Mikusuu-san asked Mori-san's unconscious body and overly confident way about it if you ask me.

"That's because Miss Hiiyate-san, I know who murdered your husband." I replied in Mori-san's voice.

"It was Kiko-san!" I explained through the voice transmitter, Kiko-san looked shocked but it soon turned into guilt and didn't say anything to defend himself and looked away.

"What?! Kiko-san?! Why?! Why would Kiko-san want to do anything like that?! Kiko-san was for ever grateful to my husband!" Mikusuu-san explained with a slight smirk on her face, oh I knew she thought she had won.

"The reason for Kiko-san murdering your husband was because you, Mikusuu-san told Kiko-san to do it!" Mikusuu-san looked at me (Mori-san) dumb found and screeched  
"how dare you?! I loved my husband, why would I ever want to kill him? Why would I get Kiko-san to do that?! Your investigations are completely incorrect!"

"Mikusuu-san!" Kiko-san demanded still looking down with his hair in his face so you couldn't see his expression,  
"that's enough" Kiko-san looked up, the sadness in his eyes rolled off in waves, it almost made me feel sorry for solving the case, almost.

"NO! Why should I when everything he's says are lies, to frame us for a murderer we didn't do?!" Mikusuu-san shrieked pointing in the direction of Mori-san whilst her face was towards Kiko-san.

"I think you should take Kiko-san advice Mikusuu-san, since you will only cause more grief for yourself when you get taken to court." I exclaimed.

"This is ridiculous! I didn't kill my husband!" Mikusuu-san kept demanding.

"I admit that you did love your husband in the beginning, but that soon turned to hate when Namaki-san paid more attention to his work than to you. So to spite Namaki-san you had an affair with Kiko-san, whom you didn't even love and when you tried to get Namaki-san to sign the divorce papers, he wouldn't. So you demanded that if Kiko-san loved you, which you knew he did unconditionally, so you wouldn't have to get your hands dirty and be blamed for your husband's death." All throughout my deduction Kiko-san looked shocked at finding out Mikusuu-san had used him and didn't even love him, and Mikusuu-san kept looking even more outraged by the minute.

Kiko-san just stood where he was staring into nothing, tears silently rolling down his face when all of the sudden Mikusuu-san broke off into a frantic run to escape but was caught and tackled by Hattori before she could even get close to the door.

As I watched the police taking an enraged Mikusuu-san and a dejected Kiko-san away, to the police quarters Hattori walked up behind me and sat on the steps with me.

"Mori-san is waking up u'know." Hattori told me in a calm voice.

"I know." I whispered.

"What's the matter? You've solved the case and won the challenge." Hattori exclaim with his knees to his chest, arms wrapped around them and looking sideways at me with his head rested in the crook in his knees.

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter anymore." I replied as I looked up at the greying sky.

I got a weird look from Hattori, but right now I didn't really care, Kiko-san's unbreakable love for Mikusuu-san made my heart ache; made me wish I could love ran like that but I couldn't anymore and it hurt. Badly.

"Well alright then, but let's get back to Ran-san and Mori-san." He said as he got up off the step, brushing off the dirt from his jeans and smiling at me, he turned to go inside when I called out.

"Don't forget our deal right? Winner gets to command the loser for a whole day. Be at the agency at 9 o'clock sharp okay?" I said turning to face Hattori with a sly smirk on my face; Hattori winced and turned back to me grinning.

"Yes, yes shota-kun" Hattori said grinning then ran off into the house. I stood there mouth agape, face turning red as a ripe tomato and then taking off into a sprint calling after Hattori.

"Baka Hattori! Baka! Baka! Baka!"  
**-break-**

**Me:** Hey Thanks for reading! I don't own detective Conan, though I wish I did sometimes x

**Naruto:** Yeah guys R&R, remember no flames please because they will just be ignored x It isn't called sharing the hate now is it? No share the love my friends' xx

**Me:** Naruto! Oh I'm so sorry baby! I lost your story -cries-

**Naruto:** -big grin- Don't worry you can just write another one x

**Me:** -sniffs sniffs- I suppose x Anyway I'll see you guys later, there's still one more chapter left, hope you liked this one sorry it's short again :( xx


End file.
